Child seats for safely securing a child occupant inside a vehicle are known in the art (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,895 assigned to Britax Excelsior Limited (GB), the entire disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference). Typically, child seats are situated on and secured to seats that are installed in the vehicle. These installed seats and/or their restraints (e.g., belts) are generally not sized appropriately for the child occupant, thereby necessitating use of the child seats. Given their construction, child seats are often rigid, heavy, bulky items that are not readily portable over a considerable distance. Thus, there is a need for an improved child seat for safely securing a child occupant inside a vehicle, wherein the child seat is also readily portable.